


Navy Blues

by itsyourboychristopher



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: F/M, and navy blue scrubs, plain old smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyourboychristopher/pseuds/itsyourboychristopher
Summary: Meredith finally gets to ogle Andrew in his navy blue scrubs, and she just can’t seem to stop herself.





	Navy Blues

She wasn’t sure how long she had been staring at him, but she was pretty sure it had been a long time. 

It wasn’t a constant thing; she did move about the pit every now and then by checking on any patients that might need her help, but every time her eyes had a free moment they gravitated towards him. She just couldn’t stop herself. After it happened a few times, Meredith gave up and sat in the chair of the nurses station just admiring him. 

He looked good. Real good. Too damn good. 

It had been about six months since they had first gotten together, and about four months since they started having sex. Wanting him like this and imagining what he would do to her if he knew how turned on she was wasn’t anything new. His navy blue scrubs were. 

He had been a trauma fellow for about a week now, but she had been so caught up in her patients she hadn’t really had the chance to appreciate him in them. They had had a couple of dates this week, so it wasn’t like she hadn’t seen him at all, and she had even had a surgery with him, but to actually watch him in those navy blue scrubs… they did something to her. She wasn’t tied down by surgeries and could actually ogle him to her heart’s content. She was gonna take advantage of it for as long as possible. 

Andrew must’ve felt her eyes on him because after he checked the last patient, he turned her way and sent her a smirk. Damn that smirk. 

Taking the iPad that had the patient’s chart over to the nurse’s station, he set it down onto the charger and leaned his arms on the counter. Raising an eyebrow, he gave her the look that she had grown accustomed to seeing but still turned her legs to jelly. It was the one that said he knew just how wet she was. “Can I help you, Dr. Grey?” 

His voice sounded like lustful silk. Damn that voice. 

“Do I need help?” She asked as she feigned innocence. “No, I’m good. It’s just a slow day and I’m completely free so I figured I’d come down here and…” Her eyes drifted down his shoulders to his lean arms that were displayed oh so nicely in front of her framed by navy blue. Letting her eyes run back up his body to his face, she smiled. “...see if you needed any help.” 

Andrew’s smirk widened. “We’re good and slow down here too.” 

“Good.” 

“Good,” he echoed. 

Narrowing his eyes, he took her in for a moment, and Meredith could see the wheels turning in his head. After a moment, Andrew scanned the room around him. Once he seemed to find what he was looking for, he turned her way again and pointed with his thumb behind him. Looking beyond him, she saw Owen talking to Teddy and she returned to him with him a confused look. 

Sensing her question, he grinned. “I don’t know about you but I could use a break. Owen could probably cover for me... if you wanted to join me that is.”

Pretending to weigh her options, Meredith made a pleased sound in her throat and stood. Making her way around the nurses station, she felt his eyes watching her, and when she finally stood to the side of him, she purposefully left herself just out of his reach. Those sinful hands couldn’t be trusted in public. 

Locking eyes, Meredith mirrored his smirk from earlier. “Meet you in the on call room?”

“Be there in five.”

She sent him a wink that he answered with a deep throated chuckle before heading off in the direction of their particular on call room. Feeling his eyes on her, she put an extra bit of sass in her step and couldn’t help the bubbling joy that grew in her chest. 

She had been watching him for so long that she was beyond turned on, and today she wanted him to lose control. When he really got going he easily lived up to the Italian Stallion stereotypical nickname, and him losing his well centered control always ended up in her having some of the best sex of her life. 

It’s almost funny to her now how she used to be so against things happening at work. Originally she had been steadfast in abiding by their rules; no staring—at least not in the way Andrew always did, no kissing at work, and definitely, definitely no sex at work. 

They were first put in place to keep herself in check, to keep up a wall between her and him because she knew that if she was gonna ever get hurt again, he could be the one. She had felt it when he had confessed his feelings for her and that’s why she held herself back, but Andrew was… he was magical. And cocky, and stubborn, and wonderful. He was everything she didn’t know she needed. 

The first time they had had sex was at Andrew’s place after a date and it easily cemented his place deep within her heart. They had made it a goal for their emotional and mental relationship to be more important than the physical, although the physical was hard to keep at bay at times. They never avoided the temptation, but in the beginning it constantly got interrupted. That night gave them the opportunity to turn it into something more. 

Their date had been at this amazing place a block from his apartment. They had dinner, they laughed and exchanged stories, and then walked back to his place. The sexual tension had grown immensely by this point, and by the time they had realized that they were alone and there was nothing to possibly interrupt them, they barely made it into his apartment fully clothed. It started out passionate, and then turned into a slow burn. It was her first time in awhile, and the emotional attachment brought about some nerves. 

Whatever it was that had grown between them wasn’t just physical for her. She cared about him quite a bit, and it scared her, so after they had sex that night she ended up crying quietly into his chest. It had gone from passionate love-making to him comforting her in the aftermath, and instead of being self conscious and hurt, Andrew held her to him and stroked her hair. He listened to her as she explained the tears and just held her closer as she wept. 

He understood the fear she had, and he even said he was a little scared too. The link between them had become way more than just some crush. It was deep, and heavy, and damn near blinding at this point and to be honest, Meredith never thought she’d have a feeling like this again after Derek died. 

Andrew told her that same night that he had been scared for similar reasons, and it left her feeling seen. After losing Sam he was afraid of losing her as well, he said. Sam’s circumstances were so absurdly insane and rare, so who’s to say he couldn’t lose her too? 

She held him closer to her at that, and that’s when she remembered what CeCe had said about squeezing as much joy out of life as possible. Meredith never told anyone, but she had taken Cece’s help and words to heart, and that’s what actually made her brave enough to accept Andrew’s invitation. Well, that and Andrew’s undeniable magnetism. 

Shaking her head of those thoughts, and wondering how they had gone from planning how to tease him into oblivion to remembering their emotional first time, Meredith’s eyes lit up when she saw “their” on call room. 

Meredith opened the door quietly and entered, hoping nobody was paying attention to her. Turning on the light, she made sure that no one was in there. After she double checked all the beds, she eagerly waited for her man while sitting on one of them, her thoughts getting dirtier by the second. 

It didn’t take him long; probably about five minutes just like he said he’d take. 

He came into the room with an obvious amount of apprehension, ready to act in case there was anyone there besides her. When he saw that it was just them two his frame relaxed as he locked the door. A sly grin graced his handsome features and she could see the excitement in his eyes as his body language took on an air of confidence. 

“You made it,” She joked. Standing, she sauntered over to him and began playing with the hem of his scrubs. “And here I thought you might’ve changed your mind.” 

Andrew took the bait and his hands immediately rested on her hips, his thumbs rubbing at her hip bones. He moved in closer and touched his nose to hers, whispering, “I would never pass up an opportunity to be with you.”

The pressure of his body near hers and his hands holding her close made her heart race. Deciding to turn it up a notch, her hands ghosted underneath his shirt and caressed the hard lines of his belly. She felt his shiver as he began to kiss her ear and she tugged on his pants with one finger in hopes he’d do it again. 

“Mer,” he breathed. 

She gave a wordless reply by circling her finger around his hip before resting her hand on his muscled tush—her other hand rested on his abs, both hands touching skin. Andrew started to chuckle but soon his breathing became shaky as she used that hand to press his hips against hers. Feeling the beginnings of his erection against her, Meredith kissed her way up his neck and took his ear lobe in her teeth, giving it a soft nip and then a suck. 

Andrew groaned quietly—music to her ears, and she felt herself tingling in a place she hoped they’d soon be joined at. Just a little bit more and she’d have him right where she wanted him. 

“Stai cercando di sedurmi?” Are you trying to seduce me?

She shivered. “Funziona?” Is it working? Meredith asked in rebuttal. 

He didn’t answer. His mouth grazed over her cheekbone as he made his way to her lips, letting out a soft sigh. When their lips finally met in a passionate kiss, she felt heat coursing through her veins. His hands began to move, going from her hips to the small of her back as the kiss intensified. 

Her hands moved back to his front and crept up his chest underneath his shirt. Taking the hint, he broke away from her for a mere second to rip it off and over his head, and she couldn’t help but to enjoy the view. His navy scrub pants hung low on his hips due to her messing with them and now she could clearly see the line of hair going down from his navel to his crotch. He let her soak it in, a devilish smirk on his swollen lips. Just as he was about to pull her back to him, she surprised him. 

Knowing from experience, Meredith knew that what she was about to do would be the last straw before he took her. 

Andrew was a giver by nature, and he seemed to take a special kind of pride in eating her out and making her come on his face. He was always in control of himself in those situations. In the few times she reciprocated though, it brought out a near feral side of him; one she didn’t see often but always enjoyed. It was almost as if seeing her on her knees with her mouth full of him brought him out of his controlled nature. 

She saw the beginnings of his control fraying as she fell to her knees, her nails lightly raking down his chest before her fingers grasped at his pants. 

“Meredith,” he growled out in warning. 

Ignoring him, but making sure to meet his eyes, she leaned forward and kissed his cock over his scrubs. His erection twitched and she couldn’t stop the smile that formed on her face. 

Apparently his control had been slipping more than she realized, because before she could rightfully get to work, Andrew picked her up like she weighed nothing and set her down on the bed she had been sitting on earlier. 

Even in this state he treated her carefully, with only an edge of roughness, and Meredith gasped as he opened her legs and settled between them, his hips giving small thrusts against her center. His mouth kissed it’s way to the top of her shirt, his left hand moving upwards to grasp at the free strands of her hair while his right began to make quick work of her shirt. He had it off in record time, and soon was having his own turn to stare. 

She may have planned something similar to this this morning when she was picking out her underwear. A black lace, but comfortable, bra that made her breasts look fantastic was before him, and she could tell it was what finally broke him. 

Meeting her eyes with disheveled hair—when had she run her hands through it?—Andrew’s gaze held fire. “You planned this?”

“Mm,” she hummed. Lifting her hands back to his hair, this time she deliberately ran her fingers through before scraping the back of his neck lightly, kissing him while she did so. “Let’s just say those navy blue scrubs on you look so fantastic that I just had to let you know how much I appreciate you in them.”

“Turned you on, did they?”

Letting her actions speak for her, Meredith leaned up and kissed him again, bringing the raging fire back and making him groan. 

Her clothes couldn’t come off fast enough and neither could his, and he noticed before they came off that the bra had a matching set of panties. When he reached for the fresh condom that he kept in his wallet, Meredith used the opportunity to reach down and stroke his erection, earning a gasp. 

Leaning back up on the bed, he set the condom down on the mattress before using his left hand to stroke her clit, his right hand keeping him up above her. The second his thumb touched the sensitive nerve endings, she lost her focus, having been so wound up. His gifted fingers began to make quick work of her, and she knew she wouldn’t last long, especially when his lips descended on her nipples. 

Breathing soon became difficult, her hips rose with each thrust of his fingers and rub of her clit, and she barely realized that her own hand still held his cock. Her mind began to haze, and just as she felt herself start to tip over into bliss, he removed his hand entirely. 

Meredith blinked open her eyes as her hips raised, searching for him. She saw him ripping open the condom and rolling it on, and she was infinitely grateful that he kept some on him just in case. 

Once it was on, she pulled him to her by his neck and ravaged his mouth. Her hands flew to his shoulders as his own readied himself to enter her. Legs spread and wrapped around his hips, she gasped as his hand came into contact with her clit. 

“You’re so wet, Mer.”

“I’ve been watching you for too long.”

“How long?”

Eyelashes fluttering, Meredith let her nose caress his. “Hours. Days.”

“Fanculo.” Fuck. 

Not being able to take it anymore, Andrew lifted her legs around his hips before sliding inside, and the groan that left the both of them was exquisite. Andrew wasted no time in fucking her brains out, and while he stayed semi-conscious of the fact they couldn’t be too loud, he still proceeded to give it to her just as hard as she wanted. 

Breaths intermingled and sweat began to form. Kisses were exchanged as hips rose and fell, and neither of them couldn’t stop themselves from touching each other. 

His left thumb stroked her nipple as his right kept him steady. Eventually, as he kept up his pace below, his hand ventured lower again, trying to build her back up to where she had been before. 

Moaning his name, Meredith gripped his butt and lower back in her hands, her hips angling back to let her feet lightly tickle the back of his legs as he thrust into her. She kissed him, trying to pour everything she had into it as her legs began to shake, the beginning of her orgasm roaring back to life. 

He must’ve felt it too as her walls began to quiver and throb around him, making him hiss. He picked up the pace, both against her clit and in his thrusts, and she knew that later she’d have to question how he became so good at multitasking in this way. 

Before she could fully ponder the thought, her orgasm rolled in, stealing her breath and making her entire body shake. The pleasure coursed through her veins, causing her center to pulse around him in gratifying bursts, and she heard him come before she felt it. A deep grunt left him, echoing in the room as he too reached his completion, and the feeling of him throbbing inside of her as he filled the condom only seemed to make her pleasure last longer. 

By the time they both came down from their high, they were panting with their foreheads resting against each other’s. Andrew soon faltered, moving out of her grasp to take care of the condom before he leaned into her waiting embrace, feeling more at home in her arms than anywhere else. 

Lifting his face slightly, he watched her eyes for any sign of discomfort as he continued to let his weight rest on top of her. Seeing nothing, he kissed her slowly and sweetly, making sure to savor the taste of her. 

“Meredith…” he breathed against her lips. His voice was so soft and gentle after they made love, and his big, brown, beautiful eyes always appeared to shine with love. It made her chest feel light. 

She hummed her reply and met his gaze equally. Raising her hand, she cupped his jaw and brushed her thumb along his cheek. “Andrew.”

He seemed to take in a shaky breath, and before he even said it, she knew it was coming. 

“I…” he licked his lips nervously. “I love you.” 

He let it sink in for a second, not knowing that he had been obvious for weeks now, and let his fingers caress her sides, trying to calm himself. “I think I have for a while, and while—while you don’t have to say it back, I just… I had to let you know where I am. Meredith, I…” his eyes had never been more expressive. “I love you.”

Giving him a gentle smile, she held his face in both of her hands and tried to convey the emotion she felt. He seemed to understand, and the returning smile he gave gave her butterflies. 

“Andrew—“

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “You can take all the time you need.”

“Andrew.”

He cocked his head to the side, waiting for her, and she couldn’t help but to giggle at how adorable he was when he did that. Kissing his lips gently, and using it to gather the courage she needed to face that joy she was chasing, Meredith lingered a little bit before releasing him. 

Looking him in the eyes, she whispered, “I love you too,” and the resounding happiness in his body left her breathless as he kissed in reply. 

Love might be scary, especially after you’ve lost someone, but this right here was too good to stay away from.


End file.
